Something Festive
by CIAChick
Summary: LL. A Gilmore Christmas. He would want you to be happy. Are you Part 5 is up, one part left.
1. Chapter 1: Snow!

**A/N: I've been working on this for awhile and I'm still not sure what direction I want it to go in. The last part of this first section may become extinct in the future, I'm not sure if I'm going to go that way or just write fluff. So bear with me. Also, there probably won't be another update until I get back from skiing on the 19th or 20th. **

Lorelai: Don't you have any kind of holiday special? Something festive?

Lorelai: What did you do?

Luke: You wanted something festive.

Lorelai: You made me a Santa burger.

-Forgiveness and Stuff

**Something Festive**

Chapter 1: Snow!

Luke was dreaming about Christmas somewhere warm: a tropical island with Rory and her new boyfriend, Logan, and of course, Lorelai. Somewhere away from Liz and TJ's constant bickering, away from Lorelai's parents, and away from frigid Stars Hollow.

"Hello?" He practically growled into the phone. Lorelai stirred beside him.

"Luke? Sorry I called so late," Rory's voice was soft, but excited.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked hurriedly and Lorelai sat bolt upright next to him in bed, motioning to give her the phone. Luke chuckled and handed it to her. "She's fine. It's two a.m. and she called because it's snowing." _Like mother, like daughter._

"My favorite daughter!" Lorelai exclaimed sleepily as she untangled herself from the covers and padded over to the window. Luke dozed off listening to the soft tones of Lorelai's voice, but a few minutes later he felt her lips on his neck.

"Lorelai, it's two a.m."

"But it's snowing." He poked an eye open to see her pouting as she laid across his chest. He kissed her forehead and let out a sigh. "Put on socks and shoes and a coat and let's go."

"You're the best," she bounced over to the closet.

"Fifteen minutes, Lorelai. I have to get up at five."

"Grouch," she teased as she pulled on a pair of bright green socks.

"Crazy lady," he shot back, smiling.

It was a little over three weeks until Christmas. Rory was in the middle of finals week, but Luke knew she had been anxiously watching the Weather Channel. As had her mother. This was the latest snow he could remember. Usually right after Thanksgiving, the smell in the air seemed to change, and the next day the town was blanketed in white. But not this year.

This year it chose to start at two a.m., having the gall to wake Luke from a perfectly good dream. He couldn't just roll over and go back to sleep, because truthfully, he loved seeing Lorelai this happy. Even though Luke generally was a cynical person, he had to admit there was something comforting knowing that something that happened to you when you were five still stuck with you through adulthood.

Lorelai practically danced outside on the porch, and she wondered what magical thing would occur this year. At this time last year she had been mending her first fight with Luke. "Here," the depth of his voice at night always made her skin prickle. He handed her a brownie. She looked at him quizzically. "I know it's not donuts and coffee, but it's the best I could do on short notice."

She gave him a sticky sweet kiss. "You remembered." Every year when it snowed, she and Rory always celebrated one of the early snowfalls with coffee and donuts at Luke's. "And we do have coffee." He frowned at her and she rolled her eyes. "But not at two a.m., got it."

"Not if you want to get back in bed with me," he reprimanded. Lorelai didn't respond, just finished her brownie and slid an arm around his waist, pulling him towards her. Her head rested on his chest, her face turned slightly upwards to watch the snowflakes twirl and dance toward the ground. Even though his toes were already numb, Luke felt warm. He had been with Lorelai a year and a half without any major glitches. They'd had their share of fights, but nothing they couldn't overcome. Currently, they were undergoing a trial run of Luke "living" with Lorelai. He used the term loosely since he really had been living with her for most of the year and a half they had been together.

"_Nothing wrong with making it official." Lorelai had said. _

_Rory had rolled her eyes. "Semi-official. It's about time."_

"Luke?" Lorelai asked as he coaxed her back inside, promising the snow would still be there tomorrow.

"Hmm?" He laced her hand through his and led her upstairs.

"Do you have a favorite snow moment?" She sighed. "I have so many."

"Not really. This one is pretty good," he replied, sliding off the scarf from around her neck.

"That's sweet, but you don't remember any from when you were little? With your sister?"

"My sister and I weren't always close. I protected her like any big brother would, but we were so different. I tried to talk some sense into her a couple times, but that never did much good," Luke had always been torn between yelling at his sister for being so irresponsible or letting her go, hoping she would learn her own lessons.

"Things seemed to have worked out."

"If you call moving to Stars Hollow to torture me working out." Although some people would view Lorelai as being self-absorbed, Luke knew this wasn't true. She loved to inquire about his childhood and regale him with stories of her own. Lorelai was very good about the give and take in their relationship, even if she didn't believe she was.

"Luke!" Lorelai laughed as she slipped beneath the covers. She clicked on a lamp and Luke flipped off the over head light. "Soo…how's Jess?"

"Jess?" Luke's brow wrinkled, noting the sudden change of subject. "Why do you care?"

"Luke," Lorelai said reproachfully. "He may not be my favorite person, but we were talking about Liz. I like Liz and I like you and he's your nephew."

He gave into her logic. "Honestly? I haven't talked to him since Thanksgiving. He may show up for Christmas, he mentioned it."

Lorelai looked impressed. "Wow, Jess and Christmas? Seems like an odd combo. But I'm sure Rory wouldn't mind."

"Really? After what he did last time they had a run-in?"

Lorelai bit her lip. She'd forgotten. "Well, I don't know. Maybe you're right. Rory just mentioned the other day she was reading a book for her pop culture class that he might like. But I can just get the title from her."

"That would be great. If I could get him that for Christmas, it would be different from the usual check I write him."

"Can't go wrong there."

"I'm sorry," Luke shook his head, still baffled. "How did we end up talking about Jess?"

"Something about the snow," Lorelai giggled.

"My mom used to make me snow cream," Luke said suddenly, just remembering.

"What's that?" Lorelai scrunched up her nose.

Luke's eyes twinkled as he teased her. "An item of food you've never heard of? That's pretty amazing."

"Shut up." Lorelai bit back a smile.

"Snow cream. I think some ice cream company makes it now, but she used to add sugar and vanilla and milk maybe, but I don't remember exactly. If it snowed while I was sleeping or at school, she would go get snow in a big bowl and run back in to put it in the freezer. It had to be the third or fourth snow so you didn't get any that was close to the ground. I'd have a little bowl of it when I came home from school."

"So you actually ate something with sugar in it?" Lorelai smiled slyly.

"Fine, mock if you will. You asked."

"No, that sounds nice," she conceded, rubbing his arm. "I don't have any memories like that with my mom—at least not her fixing me specific things, even when I was sick. The time I was sick and it snowed, right? They made me wait another week to go play outside and even then, my mom told me I couldn't make snow angels because my coat would get ruined." Lorelai sighed in exasperation.

"But just think of all the good memories you have with Rory."

Lorelai smiled, that certain smile Luke saw when he knew she was proud of Rory, of how well she had done raising a kid at 16. "Yeah," she laughed. "She's probably sick of hearing me go on about it every year."

"I doubt that. Not if she calls at two in the morning to tell you about it."

Lorelai cringed at the clock. It was almost 3:15. "Ok, mister. Lights out. I've distracted you long enough."

"You don't think being in the same bed as you isn't a distraction in itself?"

"Luke!" She knelt towards him, pressing her mouth to his ear. "Wake me up tomorrow when you take a shower and I'll join you."

"It's a deal," he smiled in the dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He remembers how happy and oblivious they were. Not that they could have done anything to prevent it. As he watches the first snowfall of the year, he wonders if it's just him or if the snow really looks a little less white, a little dim as it blankets the front lawn as he waits for Lorelai to come home. A minute later he sees the small gray sedan Liz had chosen so carefully pull up behind his truck, which now has a thick layer of snow on the engine hood so you couldn't guess the paint color. He watches as Rory steps out, clutching her red coat around her, as she stands wiggling her legs to keep warm, waiting for Lorelai. Lorelai emerges from the passenger side of the car, holding the door open as she bids goodbye to Liz. She glances towards the house as she speaks but Luke doesn't move. He watches Liz drive away and his girls climb the porch stairs, his head turning towards the sound of their voices floating into the foyer. Suddenly, the chill seems to be gone from the air. He's not alone anymore and the house is cheery and warm. However, Lorelai catches his look and as Rory retreats to her room, she gives him a long hug.

"You could have come, you know." He knows that Lorelai isn't reprimanding him but he can't help but feel a little persecuted. Luke just shakes his head. He doesn't want to be reminded; he thought if he stayed away, it would make the hurt dissipate faster.

"How did it look?" He managed to ask.

"It's been well-kept. Liz and TJ brought flowers on Thanksgiving and then the snow started falling while we were there. Everything was pretty," she sighed. He stared at their picture on the wall--Rory had presented it to them the year before--because he knew if he glanced down, her blue eyes would be watching him closely. And as much as he appreciated Lorelai, sometimes he felt like he was being babied. He didn't need that and he certainly didn't want it.

"Good. That's good. Liz is okay, right?" He hadn't seen his sister since Thanksgiving. He sometimes wondered if she avoided him or if it was the other way around.

"Yeah, she is." Lorelai looked unsure but she continued on. "She needs you this time of year, you know." Luke nodded but didn't say anything. "It's not easy on either of you," Lorelai finished as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. "Rory and I are going to make cookies. Come help," she smoothed his shirt as she talked and then tugged it toward the kitchen. He gave her a small smile and squeezed her shoulder as she called out to Rory.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

_**A/N**: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. I was out of town. Thanks to my beta **carmensandiego** and hope everyone has a happy and safe holiday season. _

**Chapter 2: Secrets **

At five the next morning, Luke awoke and nudged Lorelai gently. She burrowed deeper under the covers.

"It's cold," she murmured. "Bed warm."

"You can stay in bed," he offered as he left the room to turn on the shower. The tile was cold against his feet and he turned the knob far to the hot side, hoping the steam would make the room a little warmer. As he let the hot water wake him up, he heard the click of the bathroom door and Lorelai slipped in behind him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I promised," she said simply and kissed him, her fingers sliding gently across the three-day scruff he wore. A guttural noise emanated from his throat. Lorelai giggled as Luke lifted her slightly, pressing her against the shower wall, the steam billowing around them.

As Lorelai fixed her hair, Luke went downstairs to start breakfast. By the time Lorelai appeared, Luke was humming to himself, and the coffee was already perking.

Lorelai loved mornings like these. She had always dreaded mornings until Luke was around. And now that Luke was a permanent fixture in the house, she still didn't get to see him many mornings. If he didn't have to open the diner, which was rare, he would stay and fix her breakfast before she left for the Dragonfly. It was even rarer for Lorelai to get up extra early with him. Lorelai loved smelling things cooking as she made her way downstairs and today was no different. As she shuffled in the room, Luke expertly flipped a pancake. She kissed him and poured herself a cup of coffee as he flipped another and placed them on a plate.

"Teach me how to do that," she said suddenly.

"How to do what? Flip pancakes?" He frowned slightly. She nodded. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. Why is that a surprise?"

"You don't cook. Ever."

"Not true! I made rolls last week."

"They were from a can. And you almost burned them." Lorelai gave Luke a look that made him drop his voice to a whisper.

"You said once that you would teach me how to cook," she pouted. "So teach me."

"Why is this a big deal all of a sudden?"

"It's not. Except it would be nice to make something for the Dragonfly's Christmas party."

"Ahhh." Now it all made sense. "I can make stuff."

"Sure, you can too. But I want to. Luuuke," she begged.

"Alright, alright. It'll have to be something simple. Isn't the party soon?"

"Next week."

"Okay. Cooking lessons start tonight."

"Thank you," she beamed at him as he handed her a plate of pancakes and bacon. "Mmm, except Rory will be home. Today's her last final."

"Well, she could learn a thing or two as well." He gave her a long kiss. "I'll see you later?"

"You got the coffee," she singsonged.

"That I do. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye!" Before going to work, she flipped through a couple of cookbooks that had made their way over from Luke's apartment and marked the pages of things that she thought sounded somewhat easy.

Luke placed an important phone call as soon as the breakfast rush died down a little.

"Hey Luke, I was expecting you to call."

"Did you enjoy the snow last night?"

"Of course!" Rory exclaimed. "Sorry, I'm a little overcaffeinated. I stayed up most of the night studying."

"Be careful driving home, then," Luke responded. Rory smiled as she flipped back through her notes. Over the past couple years, Rory had learned that Luke was naturally overprotective and to not take it personally. Besides, she liked having a father figure after all these years. "What time do you think you'll get here?"

"My final's at 11 so as soon as I can after that. Everything will be fine, Luke. Don't worry," she soothed, a smirk on her face.

"I know, I know. I better go. She'll be coming in soon."

"Ok, don't get yourself a nervous breakdown before I get there."

"Good luck on your exam, Rory," Luke replied, ignoring the jab. He hung up the phone and heard a chipper "hey" as Lorelai came through the door.

"Hey," he reminded himself to breathe and act natural.

Lorelai studied him carefully. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Luke set a mug in front of her.

"Your hand's shaking, Luke." She placed hers on his and gave it a quick squeeze. "Who were you talking to on the phone?" She demanded.

"No one important. Business stuff."

"Your hands are shaking over business stuff? Luke, what are you not telling me?" A look of hurt passed over Lorelai's face. Luke hated that he had made Lorelai worry. It was just a silly phone call.

He crossed his arms and let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, if you must know, that was Rory."

"Oh my God, is she okay? Why didn't she call my cell phone?" Lorelai dug through her purse for her phone.

"Lorelai, it's okay. Rory's fine."

"She is?"

"Yes, I promise."

Lorelai stilled, clutching her chest. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, I didn't know you would flip out because she called the diner," Luke replied defensively.

"So why did she call?" Lorelai pressed.

"Can't say," he winked at her.

"Ooh, intrigue," she smiled and was quiet for a minute. Luke knew she was trying to think of a way to draw it out of him. She may have broken him before, but she wasn't finding out this secret.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sookie!" Lorelai called as she entered the kitchen at the Dragonfly. "It's snowing!"

"I know. Poor Jackson, you should have seen him trying to dress the kids this morning so they could go outside."

"Oh I can imagine," Lorelai giggled.

"You're in an awfully good mood. Any particular reason?"

"The snow. Christmas. Luke," Sookie raised her eyebrows. "Rory's coming home today."

"Oh that's right! Is her boyfriend coming to the party next week?"

"I'm not sure, but now I'll be warning her if he is." Sookie laughed. "So have you ever heard of snow cream?"

"I don't think so."

"Luke was telling me about it last night. His mom used to make it for him. Do you think you could find a recipe?"

"I'll Google it right now."

"Lorelai, there is an annoyingly perky woman out front asking for you." Michel appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Be right there. Find out that recipe, Sook." She made her way to the front desk.

"Liz! Hey," She greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Lorelai, I just came to ask a question."

"Shoot."

"Luke's been such a big help to me over the years—especially recently—and T.J. and I wanted to do something nice for him for Christmas. Do you know of anything he might like? Maybe tickets to a concert or something?"

"Wow, Liz, I don't know. Nothing big. Stick to basic stuff." She looked something on the computer while she was talking and an idea struck her. "Oh, I know! Now, this may not be easy, but I think he would like to have a picture of you and Jess, like a professional one."

"Yeah, I can really see Jess going for that," Liz sighed.

"I know, I know, but just ask. You might be surprised."

"All right, I can do that. Let me know if you think of anything else. How's the party coming?"

"Slowly. Thank goodness we have a week."

"I'm sure it'll be great. See you later."

"Bye Liz."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory had called Luke as she reached the edge of Stars Hollow proper. Parking her car a couple blocks away, she marched through the fresh snow to the diner, hoping her reappearance was discreet. As she walked in the diner, Luke motioned for her to head upstairs so she did, without stopping to talk to anyone. She let out a breath as she opened the door to his apartment and a couple minutes later heard his footfalls on the stairs.

"I don't think anyone noticed," Luke greeted her.

"Although this is Stars Hollow," she reminded him, her heart slowing down. "Ok, where are they?"

Luke slid a manila envelope across the table. She opened it, her eyes widening at the photos. "These are all gorgeous, Luke," she breathed. "I'm leaning towards the last one." Rory studied the pictures more closely and didn't notice the box Luke had placed on the table. "Well, I think--" She broke off, her eyes going from the box to the pictures to Luke. "Is that it?"

Luke handed it to her and she opened it, her fingers trembling. "Wow." Luke gauged her reaction. She just kept turning it over in her fingers. "This is even better than the photo." The band was platinum, an oval-shaped sapphire at the center and flanked by tiny diamond studs on the sides.

"So you approve?" Luke's voice was hushed.

"Do I? Luke, it's beautiful. She'll love it. You have good taste." Rory exclaimed.

"And this is all okay with you?" Luke let the smile tug at his mouth and Rory smiled back, touched by the question.

"Yes, of course! Would I be sitting here helping you—well, not exactly helping—but looking at rings with you if I didn't approve?" Luke shrugged, unsure if it was a rhetorical question.

"So when should I ask?"

"Sorry, you're on your own with that. I don't want to know everything. This is almost as big a deal to me as it is to the two of you. I'm surprised you trust me this much."

"Just pretend I'm Deep Throat." Luke chuckled.

"Got it. Off the record. Deep background." Rory nodded.

"Thanks for your help. Really."

Rory gave him her biggest smile. "You're welcome."

Luke grew serious for a second. "If you ever need anything, you know I'm here."

"I know, thanks Luke." She gave him a hug and to Luke's surprise, a kiss on the cheek. Luke blushed and suddenly Rory couldn't seem to make eye contact. "I have a lunch date with mom, I better go," she said hurriedly. "The ring's beautiful."

Luke nodded and watched her go, remembering her at 12, all big eyes and precociousness. Almost ten years later and she was a beautiful young woman. _A more collected version of me_, Lorelai liked to say. Lorelai never spoke it but Luke knew she was the tiniest bit envious of Rory getting to do all the things she was supposed to have done. He also knew Lorelai didn't hold on to the past. No regrets as far as she was concerned.

_I wouldn't change a thing_, she had told him once. _Well, maybe one_.

_What's that?_

_That I would have realized what was right in front of me. You. _

_It happened when it did for a reason. _

_Oh, so suddenly we're a believer in fate?_

_Maybe not fate, but I do think we both had to go through certain things—certain relationships—to get where we are. Otherwise, if we had tried back then we might not be here now. _

_Or maybe we would._ Lorelai had always enjoyed playing devil's advocate.

_I'll take my chances, thanks_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory found her mom and Sookie deep in conversation at the computer. "Mom!"

As her mother turned, her face lit up. "My little scholar!" She wrapped Rory in a hug.

"Hey Sookie," Rory greeted.

"Hey sweetpea, how are things? Yale? The boy?" Sookie chirped.

"Good. Yale's wonderful. Logan's sweet, but I'm glad to be home. After being so studious, you need a little eccentricity."

"Well, we've got that," Lorelai agreed.

"How are the plans for the Christmas party coming?"

"Sookie and I were just discussing some things. Oh! And Luke's teaching me how to cook!" Sookie and Rory exchanged glances. "Not all in one week. I just wanted to be able to make something for the party."

"Well, that's great, hon." Sookie said encouragingly.

"Yeah it is. I'm just not used to you being culinary."

"You're in on the lessons as well, by the way—unless you have plans."

"Logan might call. He's just in Hartford for the holidays. Besides cooking is romantic, you and Luke should be alone."

"Cooking with Luke the Grouch?" Lorelai made a face. "I highly doubt it. Speaking of," Lorelai changed her tone into one Rory had grown wary of. The I'm going to guilt you into something you don't want to do tone. "I hear you and Luke had a secret meeting."

Rory acted nonchalant, determined not to reveal any information she wasn't supposed to. "Who told you that?"

"Luke," Lorelai replied smugly.

"I don't believe you!"

"He did! I thought something was seriously wrong and I pried it out of him." Lorelai caught Rory's shocked look. "Don't worry, he didn't give in already. He said it had to do with Christmas. What are you two planning?"

"Mom," Rory half-whined, half-sighed. "I'm not saying anything, so don't start."

"Please please please. How can you refuse the woman who birthed you?"

"I will walk out if you don't stop."

"No, no, stay." Lorelai clamped onto her daughter's wrist. "You have to dish on Logan. What's so great about him? Do blonds really have more fun?" Lorelai's eyebrows waggled.

"You are disgusting. And we've already analyzed his every word over the phone."

"I know, but it's fun! We don't get to analyze me anymore--"

"I beg to differ," Rory interjected.

"So now it's your turn. Hey!"

"Girls, girls." Sookie soothed. "Get out of my kitchen and go have lunch."

Lorelai and Rory made pouty faces at Sookie as they left.

After Lorelai said good-bye to Rory, she got caught up in plans for the party until five, when a call caught her as she was heading out the door. A girl was frantic on the other end: she wanted to get married on either Christmas or New Year's, but most places were closed. "Well, we haven't really discussed doing weddings over the holidays, but--" Lorelai agreed to take down a few details and was on the phone begrudgingly for another hour.

When she finally made it home, good smells emanated from the kitchen. "Did you start lessons without me?" She rushed into the kitchen, where Rory was peeking into a pot on the stove and Luke held the refrigerator open with his foot as he added some milk to a bowl.

Luke shook his head. "It's just dinner."

"Except Luke and I did make a pact to keep you away from the kitchen." Rory informed her smugly.

"How am I supposed to learn? I don't like you two ganging up on me, it's not fair."

"You will learn," Luke assured her. "Just not with dinner tonight. Or any dinner. I would prefer to not be called away from work because of a fire."

"So what am I supposed to make?" She gave Luke a long kiss. "Hi."

"Hi," he smiled.

"Because Luke shouldn't have to do all the work." She patted his ass softly.

"Bribery is not accepted," Luke admonished her.

"Oh really? I beg to differ." Lorelai raised her eyebrows as her hand trailed up his back slowly.

"You play dirty," Luke replied, scooting away from her. "And your daughter's in the room," he whispered under his breath.

"You went the past twenty years without being remotely culinary, what suddenly provoked you?" Rory queried.

"I don't know." Lorelai shrugged.

"Especially when you have a man who cooks." Luke smiled at Rory wryly. "That's first on my list now, by the way," she winked at her mom, who smiled knowingly.

"What list?" Luke frowned.

"It better be, otherwise you'll starve." Lorelai shot back and Rory rolled her eyes. "And _her list_. You've never heard of girls having lists?"

"I'd rather not know. When do we meet Logan?" Luke changed the subject deftly.

"Good in the kitchen and smart too."

"I know. I wonder what I did to deserve him."

"Sometimes I do too," Luke quipped. Lorelai shot him a look.

"Anyways, about Logan."

"Well, we hadn't talked about meeting everybody. I could invite him to the Dragonfly party, if that's okay." Rory tapped her nails on the top of the can of Coke she had just pulled from the fridge.

"Yeah, totally. The more, the merrier."

"And if he can't make that, I'm sure he'll be at grandma's the week after."

"Right, right because they all know each other. Ick. How disgusting."

"So we're actually going to your mom's Christmas dinner?" Luke asked, obviously worried.

"I got shanghaied as usual. Sorry, babe," Lorelai soothed. "But if Logan's there, Rory can run interference."

"I try," Rory nodded. "Grandma can be all right around the holidays. You won't recognize her."

"I guess that's true. After all, she did call me an 'idiot' when I brought you to the hospital a few years ago."

"Ahh yes. Dad was sick, she was caught off guard." Lorelai smiled at Luke, who made a face.

"Okay, come here. I've got a task for you," he instructed.

"Ooh goody!" Lorelai jumped up to join Luke at the stove. Rory retreated to her room, but said she had the fire extinguisher ready. Luke laughed and Lorelai kissed him to shut him up.


	3. Chapter 3: Egg Nog with Dinner

**A/N:** Posting this before I'm gone for another week. It's unbetated, so excuse any mistakes. And as usual, none of Stars Hollow belongs to me.

Chapter 3: Egg Nog With Dinner

It seemed like everyone was nervous at Lorelai's house. Rory had soothed Logan about meeting her family and vice versa. Luke was dreading returning to the mansion in Hartford to be berated and judged by the Gilmores' friends. And of course, Lorelai never looked forward to trips to "that nut house" as she had taken to calling it.

The party at the Dragonfly, however, had gone off beautifully. It was invitation only to a few Stars Hollow elect and there had been mountains of food, good music (provided by Lane's band of course), and plenty of dancing and laughter. Lorelai had managed to make sugar cookies without burning them (it had only taken four tries under Luke's close supervision) and she and Rory had decorated them with red and green icing. Sookie had made a vat of snow cream, which around hour three, someone had the bright idea to mix with alcohol. This, along with the eggnog overdose, had caused the party to get a little loud and a lot out of hand until Lorelai sent everyone to their rooms.

The leftover snow cream had made it to her freezer for safekeeping. Late one night, she had found Luke in the kitchen with an empty bowl, which she teased him about until he kissed her and tasted like sugar and vanilla.

The item Luke had showed Rory a week earlier had remained in the safe above the diner. _Maybe for Christmas_. Liz had reported to Lorelai about the picture, to which Jess had agreed to. They were meeting a photographer in New York on the day of the Gilmores' Christmas party.

It had snowed twice more, both times in the dead of night, creating a new blanket of white, which sparkled in the sun as residents of Stars Hollow began to stir inside their homes as they got ready for work, only to find their sidewalks had disappeared and that their cars had been turned into white lumps.

Luke had already shoveled a pathway to Lorelai's Jeep twice and today would be the third. She took her mug of coffee out on the porch to watch him work. Even through his green jacket and the several layers of clothing underneath, she admired the movement in his back muscles, shoulders and arms. "Thank you for shoveling my walk so the snow's not up to my ass."

Luke smirked. "Thanks for the shovel," he teased, remembering their fight from three winters ago, when he was still with Nicole. He had often wondered what would have happened if there had been no Sockman. It was clear to him from the night he and Lorelai broke into the church, that Lorelai would have never admitted her feelings. But if he thought like that, he would drive himself crazy. He had Lorelai. And she understood and knew him better than he had even realized. She could read him so easily. Even all the little things that Luke had always insisted weren't important, she seemed to know: she knew that his favorite color was blue, that he was a Mets fan rather than Yankees (although he'd never told Nicole that), and he could dance.

"Are the roads icing over yet? Did you have any problems getting home?" Lorelai peppered Luke with questions as he arrived home early from the diner.

"Lorelai," he sighed. "I don't want to go either."

She perked up. "Then we shouldn't."

"And be even more ostracized from your family? No thanks."

"We don't need mine, we have yours."

He made a face, thinking of Liz and TJ's most recent spat. "That's reassuring, how?"

"Okay," Lorelai groaned, flopping down on the couch in defeat.

"Come get ready," Luke insisted from the bottom stair. "I know how you are about getting dressed, come on."

"Alright. I just can't believe you're so anxious to see my mother." Lorelai placed a hand on Luke's chest as she passed him on the stairs.

"I'm not," he caught her wrist. "I'm anxious to go, be bored out of my skull, and come back here so we can actually enjoy our Friday."

"Is Logan here yet?" Lorelai queried as her father mixed drinks for her and got a Coke for Rory.

Rory's eyes searched the living room. "I don't see him."

"I don't believe the Huntzbergers have arrived quite yet." Richard informed them.

"God, it's getting packed in here. Mom invited a lot of people this year, didn't she?" Lorelai noted. Rory elbowed her in the ribs and Lorelai glanced at her father, who seemed unphased. Her parents had made up last spring and her father was living in the house again, but things seemed to be a little rough around the edges and the girls often caught them bickering when they arrived every Friday evening.

Lorelai sought out Luke in the crowd and handed him a martini.

"Thank God," he murmured. "I think your mom is talking about me."

Lorelai's gaze fell to the group on the couch. Her mom did seem to be speaking in hushed tones.

"Logan!" Both Lorelai and Luke pivoted towards Rory's voice. She was  
greeting a blond boy not much taller than herself in the foyer. A man with graying hair, and a redheaded woman in a vibrantly colored dress on his arm, looked on. Lorelai turned back to Luke as her daughter made conversation with Logan's parents.

"Tell me when they're coming over."

"When do we eat?" Luke frowned.

"Oh, hours." She smirked up at him.

"You're kidding."

"Dinner's at 7."

"They're coming over." Luke's whisper in her ear thrilled her, but she  
barely had time to think about that as she put on her nicest face.

"Mom, Luke, this is Logan. Logan this is my mom, Lorelai and her  
boyfriend, Luke."

"Very nice to meet you," Lorelai enthused. "We've heard a lot about  
you." Luke awkwardly shook hands with Logan.

"Rory's told me a lot about you too. And Stars Hollow in general."  
Luke looked impressed, but Lorelai wasn't going to let him slide by so easily. "Well, it's different to say the least. Where are you from, again? New York?"

"New York. London. Here and there. We moved a lot." Luke shot a glance at Lorelai, but she just smiled and nodded.

"And you're going to be a journalist too?"

"Well my dad owns some papers--"

"Oh right, I'd forgotten."

"Lorelai, dinner's being served." Emily appeared at the edge of their circle.

"Be right there, mom." She let Rory and Logan wander ahead into the dining room.

"Wow, is it just me or is he a--"

Luke's grip on her arm tightened. "Lorelai, I beg you not to finish that sentence. Yeah, he's a little...well, I just don't think you should jump to conclusions."

Lorelai didn't listen though; she made a face, copycatting Logan. "London. New York. Here and there. Blech." She shook her head. "Please tell me this isn't the first in a long line of guys just like him. Rory's supposed to end up with…well, someone not like him." Luke hooked her arm through his and squeezed her hand.

"She's only 20. She has time."

Lorelai and Luke sat in between Rory and Marian Hightower, a friend of Emily's. As more courses arrived, Lorelai grew quieter as she half-listened to Rory and Logan's conversation with her father. Luke noticed her silence and put a hand on her knee as the main course finally arrived.

"So Rory, are you coming to work for me this summer?" Mr. Huntzberger's voice boomed, vaulting Lorelai out of her haze.

"Oh, I, uh—I don't know." Rory blushed and wouldn't so much as glance at her mom.

"Well, I'm sure you're well-qualified. Logan's mentioned your work."

Rory opened her mouth to speak, but Richard interrupted. "You'd do well to have Rory on any of your staffs. And I think she'd gladly accept any offers that might come her way." Richard winked at Rory.

Lorelai couldn't quite believe they were speaking about her daughter as if she wasn't there. What if she didn't want to work for one of his snooty papers? Lorelai couldn't dwell on that too long however, because Marian spoke up. "So have you two set a date yet?"

Lorelai almost choked on her wine. "Wh—what? Date for what?"

"The wedding, dear." When Lorelai still looked perplexed, she pressed on. "I just assumed the way Emily was talking that you were engaged." Lorelai glanced down the table, but her mother was deep in conversation with some couple she didn't know. She couldn't imagine her mother, a lady who lunched, actually supporting the idea of a union between her daughter, who should have married into another Hartford family by now, marrying Luke. Maybe her mother had finally accepted the fact that it was too late to change her daughter and that she should be happy for her, but somehow Lorelai doubted it.

"Oh well," Lorelai faked a smile. "That's my mom for you, always planning in advance. But we haven't, I mean we--"

"We haven't discussed it yet," Luke chimed in. Lorelai nodded, shooting him a grateful glance.

"Well no rush. Take your time, dear." The conversations grew louder as they progressed towards dessert and Lorelai began to feel odd. The food smelled too rich and she put her fork down with a clatter. The room spun slightly, but she'd only had a martini and a glass of wine. She put a hand to her forehead.

"You okay?" Luke whispered in concern.

"No," she responded meekly. "I need to--" Luke stood, helping Lorelai up.

"Are you all right, Lorelai?" Emily asked, concerned.

"No, I'm not feeling very well," she coughed, her voice weak. Rory jumped to help Luke but he told her to stay put.

"I'll take care of it," he assured her. "You should finish your meal." Emily nodded at Rory, who hesitantly sat back down, her forehead creased in concern.

Lorelai directed Luke upstairs to her room, his arm around her waist as they climbed the stairs slowly. "Do you feel sick? Weak? Hot? What?" He quizzed as she perched on the end of her bed and he knelt on the floor in front of her.

"I just felt dizzy. I needed to get out of there. One too many apple tarts," she joked but as she tried to laugh, it became choked as she doubled over, a sharp pain in her stomach. "Ow!"

"Lorelai!" Luke put his hand over hers. "Lay back. Don't talk. Do you want anything? Aspirin? Tums? Some water?"

"Luke, I--" She started to protest but then gave in. "Tums, I guess. See if my dad has any ginger ale."

"Okay. Be right back." He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair. Lorelai closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths. Lorelai heard Luke return and the click of the door. She sat up slightly, chewing the chalky tabs and washing them down, making a face.

"Thanks. Are they finished with dinner?"

"I think so. They were just sitting around the table, talking. Rory said we can leave soon if you feel okay to ride in the car."

"Ugh," Lorelai groaned, feeling nauseous all over again.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Just give me a few minutes." Luke sat down beside her and Lorelai slid back and rested her head in his lap.

"This was your room, huh?" Luke surveyed it slowly.

"Yup."

"Unbelievable. It's so--"

"Not me?"

"I was going to say frilly, but yeah, same idea."

"God, I hated this place. I mean those dolls--I couldn't even touch that stupid house. I can't think of one good memory here."

"That's probably an exaggeration. And shh, you're supposed to be relaxing." His lips met hers ever so slightly until Lorelai arched up towards him, her tongue teasing his lips. Luke knew he should pull away, but his hand fell to the spot of skin showing between her shirt and skirt, his thumb moving in circles.

"Keep going and this'll be a good memory." She grinned up at him, her eyes twinkling.

"People are downstairs," he whispered, pulling away slightly. Lorelai glanced around the room.

"Stick the chair under the door." He gave her his patented look that signaled she was crazy. "Come on Luke," she begged, whispering in his ear, knowing it would make him shudder. He put the chair under the door. "Good boy."

"Are you sure about this? I thought you were feeling bad." Luke approached her hesitantly.

"The room's stopped spinning, if that helps." Luke looked unconvinced. Lorelai peeled off her sweater, revealing a bra of red lace. "Merry Christmas," she giggled.

"I think you're drunk," he sighed, but he gave in. He kissed up her stomach, lavishing attention on her breasts as Lorelai made soft moaning sounds. Her hands reached for Luke's belt and Luke jumped under her touch. Lorelai was struggling with her hose when there was a knock at the door.

"Mom?" Rory's voice called out. Luke rolled off the bed and Lorelai scrambled for her clothes, cursing under her breath.

"Just a second, hon." Lorelai slipped her shirt on and Luke moved the chair, opening the door. Suddenly conscious that he probably had lipstick marks on his face, he tried not to look directly at Rory, moving out into the hall to look in the mirror as Rory breezed in the room. He was in the clear. "Hey babe," Lorelai greeted, her face flushed.

"Feeling better? You look a little flushed." He heard Rory say as he came back in the room. Luke bit his lip and looked down.

"I told you, I'm fine. We can go."

"Oh, alright," Rory sounded slightly disappointed. "I'll tell Logan we're leaving." Lorelai's eyes connected with Luke's as Rory slipped out of the room. She shot him a sly smile.

"So close," she whispered as she slipped past him. He could feel the heat emanating from her body, but he just chuckled and followed her out.

"Rory can stay, Miss Gilmore. We'll bring her home." Logan announced as Luke and Lorelai reached the bottom of the stairs. Luke eyed Logan's arm draped around Rory's waist.

"Oh," Lorelai was caught off guard. "Uh yeah, that's fine, if that's okay with--" Lorelai looked at Rory, who nodded.

"I'll be fine. I'm having fun. You go home and have Luke wait on you." She teased, helping Luke slip her mom into her coat.

Logan shot Lorelai a devilish smile. "Thanks, Miss Gilmore. It was nice to meet you."

"It's Lorelai," she gave him a simpering smile. Luke watched her face anxiously, ready to lead her away if she dared make an inappropriate comment. "And it was nice meeting you too." She hugged Rory, whispering in her ear. "You call me if you need a ride, get bored, anything."

"Thanks, mom. See you later." Rory waved from the doorway as Luke hurried Lorelai through the snow to the Jeep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai is relieved that Luke agreed to accompany her to her parents' Christmas party. "It's still planned for two weeks before Christmas," she teased and then realized that probably wasn't the best reminder to make. It brought forth memories of another time sitting in the hospital near the holidays, idly waiting, Luke gripping Lorelai's hand until she flinched and withdrew it, placing it on his knee.

But Luke had agreed and she found herself in the Jeep, snow flying as they made their way down Route 44, Luke cursing the snow under his breath. Rory was meeting them there. She had been in D.C. for a job interview. Lorelai couldn't quite fathom that Rory would be graduating in May and moving out into the world, although she'd already mentioned getting a Ph.D in something. Lorelai glanced at Luke out of the corner of her eye. When they had started things, Lorelai would have been thrilled at the thought of them being together for over two years. But sometimes these days she doubted herself. She wanted _her_ Luke back, the one she'd had before he was broken. She hated that. She hated that she wanted him to change. But she loved him. She knew that too. And that was more important.

Lorelai got caught with one of her parents' insipid friends and afterwards noticed Luke had slipped away from the party. Lorelai wandered through the clumps of people dotting the living room and parlor, not seeing him. Frowning, she happened to glance out on the patio. Among the white lights was Luke, his hands in his lap, an expression on his face that signified he was bewildered, lost.

"Hey Lu," Lorelai said softly as she approached him. She noticed her mother somehow had the music piped outside. She sat down on the concrete ledge next to him, the cold of the stone immediately reaching through to her body, making her shiver.

"It's been almost a year," he seemed to be talking to no one in particular. "Why do I still feel like this?"

Lorelai exhaled, not sure she had a good answer. "It takes time," she rubbed his arm, sure he was freezing. "He would want you to be happy," she whispered. "Are you?"

Luke passed a hand over his face. "God, I'm sorry. It must seem like—why do put up with me?"

"Because you did with me. I'm not leaving, Luke. No matter how hard this is. Okay?" Lorelai meant it. She hoped he believed her. She knew Luke had had people in his life leave him and she was determined not to be one of them. Luke nodded, afraid if he spoke that the tears threatening to come would. He had cried enough. "You want to go back inside?" Luke shook his head. He couldn't face those people. Not this year. The music rose and fell as they both sat there for a moment, looking at the clear black sky.

"Dance with me," Luke said suddenly.

"What?" Lorelai was shocked, sure she had misheard.

"Dance. We have our own music and it's too cold to sit here, so come on." He laced one hand through hers, and the other rested on her upper arm rather than around her waist. He pulled her close, rubbing her arm in an attempt to keep the chill at bay. Lorelai let herself relax, realizing how much of the stress that she thought was holiday related was actually Luke related. Not that she minded. If there was one person other than Rory that she didn't mind worrying over, it was Luke.

"I miss this," Luke said softly.

"What? Dancing?"

"No, this, us. I think I had forgotten a little what it was like to have you, to do this. I've been so distracted." She saw a familiar warmness in his eyes and her breath caught in her throat.

"Things change, Lu. And sometimes it's hard and it's not fun, but--"

"I love you, Lorelai." He interrupted and Lorelai froze even as they kept moving. It had been so long since they had said those words. After last year, they had seemed to fade from Luke's vocabulary and eventually Lorelai had stopped trying, knowing they no longer held the meaning they once had. But tonight, again, they sounded fragile and special again—afraid if they were used too often, they would lose their importance.

Lorelai blinked hard, Luke's eyes still on her. She couldn't remember the last time he had looked at her that way.

"I love you too, Luke," she said simply. He kissed her slowly and as a new song started, Lorelai nestled her nose in his neck and they danced around the patio.

"Mom?" Rory called as the song ended. Lorelai could make out the dark profile of her daughter, the door open behind her, the edge of the patio flooded in light.

"Dinner's ready?" Lorelai guessed, slipping out of Luke's arms. Rory nodded, slightly transfixed by her mother and Luke dancing.


	4. Chapter 4: The Grinch and Movie Marathon...

**A/N: Sorry about the confusion over the last part. The story covers two Christmases, Christmas 2005 and 2006. The part after the xxx's in Chapter 3 was 2006. I'll be sure to label them from now on just so no one gets confused. Anyways, it may not matter, because you'll understand what happens after reading this part. (Or at least start to understand.)**

Chapter 4: The Grinch and Movie Marathons

Putting up the Christmas decorations had been a 48-hour event. Lorelai had pulled out the boxes containing tree decorations and masses of lights. When Luke arrived home, Lorelai had been trying to untangle lights for almost two hours.

"Whoa, are we having a Griswold Christmas this year?"

"Haha," Lorelai replied as she threw the lights on the floor. "Gah! I give up!"

"Take a break. Rory and I can work on them." Once they were untangled, Lorelai and Rory pondered where each particular strand should be placed. It was dark before they finished and Luke informed them he couldn't put lights in the dark. So amidst the piles of abandoned decorations, they watched _A Christmas Story_, which Luke found rather humorous.

Luke lay on top of the covers dozing on and off as Lorelai got ready for bed. The bed shook as she plopped down beside him and started giggling. "What?" Luke peeked an eye open.

"You've got some tinsel on your butt."

"Where?"

"You're sitting on it. Get up." He sighed and stood up.

"Are we good?" He inquired but Lorelai just laughed harder. "What!? Lorelai, did you make me stand up just so you could look at my butt?"

"No, I swear." She could barely breathe. "Those aren't the right pants anyway." She sucked in air over her teeth and began to brush off the back of his shirt. "You've got it everywhere, where did it all come from?"

"You're the one that got out the decorations and didn't put them up. You shouldn't use tinsel anyway. It's a fire hazard with those lights on the tree. And tinsel isn't very environmentally friendly. It probably takes decades to disintegrate and--"

"Okay Grinch, go change for bed." Lorelai cut off the diatribe before it turned into a spiel about Christmas being a commercialized holiday. "I'm sleepy." She yawned as she pushed him towards the closet.

The next afternoon as Lorelai stumbled across the piles for the third time, Luke offered to start hanging them. "Who used to hang them before?" He asked as they panted up the ladder to the roof.

"Oh me," Lorelai admitted. "But then they stayed up until March."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Be careful," Lorelai intoned as he bent over to reach the strands of lights she handed him. "Remember what happened last time you tried to fix my roof."

"Thanks," he grunted sarcastically as he waved his arms about, because the lights had, of course, gotten tangled again. Lorelai bit her lip at the sight of the town grinch, Luke Danes, putting up Christmas lights. It was domestic and adorable and made her feel all fuzzy inside—unless that was some strong egg nog. Those moments had stopped scaring her a long time ago and made her thankful that he embraced such activities just for her. Lorelai's attention turned back to the decorations as the click of the stapler gun started up.

"Wait a sec," she called and Luke looked at her, obviously annoyed. "The white lights go in the bushes and trees, not on the house." She caught his evil glare. "But whatever's fine; they look good." She instructed from the ground. Lorelai went inside to retrieve some coffee and Luke was on the third strand as she returned.

"Luke--" She started again and he groaned.

"Do you want me to do this or not?" She nodded enthusiastically, but he sensed she was not pleased. It was like she could drill her displeasure into him even from the ground. He caved, "What?" She was biting her lip. "What am I doing wrong now?"

"I was just going to make sure all the ones that blink are together," she inquired softly. He glanced back at his handiwork. Sure enough, the strand he had in his hand wasn't blinking.

"Do these go someplace else?" He asked as he tried not to rip them down in one jerk.

"Down here, on the porch."

"Why don't you just draw me a manual?" He replied brusquely as he handed them down to her.

"Thanks," she beamed up at him. He blushed, feeling bad, and continued.

Rory was drawn out of the house by the thumping on the roof and was rather amused to see her mom instructing Luke from the ground. He grumbled like the dad from A Christmas Story, but followed her instruction. Rory had always enjoyed the holidays, even without all the family around to celebrate, but for some reason, she felt an extra jolt of excitement this year. She had been asking Santa for the same thing since she could remember. And twenty-one years later she finally got it: she would be part of a family—a dad, mom, and child--for the first time in her life. So what if it wasn't official.

"You sure you're up to this mom? You're sure you don't have some bug?" Rory was still worried over her mom getting sick at her grandparents' Christmas party, but Lorelai shook it off.

"Are you crazy? And miss our semi-annual holiday movie fest slash pigout? You got the ice cream, right?" Having had a successful shopping outing earlier, Lorelai had sent Rory out for Christmas movies and large quantities of things Luke wouldn't approve of. Having found presents for her parents, Sookie and Jackson, and even Michel, she still had to find Luke the perfect present—she'd gotten a couple of shirts and flannel boxers as a joke, but she still needed something more personal.

Rory pranced in from the kitchen with the food and they started up _Miracle on 34th Street_. About halfway through _Meet Me in St. Louis_, Luke came in.

"What's this?"

"Shh," Rory hushed him as Judy Garland broke into song on screen.

"We're in the middle of our holiday movie marathon," Lorelai whispered.

"I should have known." Luke rolled his eyes. "But why are they singing about trolleys?" Lorelai shook her head and he headed into the kitchen.

At the break between films, the girls, high on sugar and carbs skipped into the kitchen, singing, "Meet me in St. Louie, Louie, meet me at the fair. Don't say the lights are shining anyplace but there."

"What else is on the list?" Luke asked, looking up from his book.

"White Christmas."

"Christmas Vacation."

"And of course," Lorelai prompted.

"It's a Wonderful Life!"

"I think that's it."

"Well, what if I told you I have an early Christmas present?" Rory shot Luke a look. "For both of you," he clarified.

"What is it? What is it?" Lorelai practically pranced around.

Luke pulled out three train tickets to New York. "Yaay! Shopping!"

"Yaay! New Year's!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Ooh, decorations!"

"And we have to go to that fondue place," Rory bounced up and down excitedly.

"Also," Luke interrupted. "I'm going to get tickets to a play, but I wasn't sure which one…"

"Wicked!"

"Avenue Q!"

"Cats," they laughed.

"Decide," he smirked. "And let me know."

"Thank you, Luke!" Rory gave him a quick hug before she slid across the kitchen floor in her socks to the door of her room.

"Yeah, thanks," Lorelai beamed, stepping into his embrace.

"One condition," Luke murmured.

"Name it."

"Help me pick out something for Rory? I'm at a loss."

"You looked?" Lorelai was amazed. "Not at the cat club I hope?"

"Haha, no. I actually went to a couple bookstores." Lorelai tried to imagine Luke in one of the huge chains in Hartford and smuggled a laugh.

"I told you I would handle her presents."

"I know, but I wanted to try and find something if I could."

Lorelai couldn't help but smile. "I'll help. It's a date."

"Great, thanks," Luke sighed.

"But you have to be willing to go to the mall."

"Ah geez, Lorelai."

"I'm serious. Shopping requires searching. No better place than the--"

"Okay, okay. But I am not paying for parking."

"Deal." Lorelai gloated. "Feel free to join us."

"Are there more movies with singing?" Luke cringed.

"Come on, you'll like it."

"That's what you said about _St. Elmo's Fire_ too." But he followed Lorelai into the darkened living room.

The phone ringing around the holidays would seem to be a sign of normalcy, friends and family calling with well wishes or to confirm plans, but since Lorelai saw everyone she wanted to keep in touch with almost daily, a phone call close to Christmas seemed to signal a crisis.

Lorelai was coming out of the kitchen after discussing dinner plans for a wedding reception with Sookie. The phone rang and she beat Michel to it.

"Hello, Dragonfly Inn. This is Lorelai."

"Thank God." Lorelai smiled at Luke's breathy tone. "I'm not going to be home later, I'm driving to New York."

"New York? I thought we were going after Christmas."

"Liz called. Jess was in an accident." Lorelai's hand shook as she put down the pile of mail she had just picked up.

Lorelai felt her stomach drop. "An accident? Oh God, Luke, is he all right?"

"We'll see. I couldn't make sense of what Liz was saying, she was in a panic. I'll call you once I know something."

Lorelai was impressed by his calm demeanor. But then again, Luke was always calm when you needed him to be. "Okay. I'm really sorry, Luke." She bit her lip, unsure of how to proceed. "I love you."

"Thanks. I love you too." Michel looked at Lorelai, but she just excused herself and left for her house. Rory would want to know and then, well, she was going to New York. She needed to be there for Luke.


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping, Sales and Sadness

**A/N: I apologize if the scenes at the hospital aren't very good. My angst muse was a little tired. **

Chapter 5: Shopping, Shoes, Sales, and Sadness

Luke met Lorelai one afternoon at the diner.

"You ready, big boy?"

"Please don't call me that, especially not in front of customers." He shot a look at Andrew, who was sitting at the end of the counter, but Andrew turned away.

"So I can say it later, when we're--"

"Lorelai!"

"Alone," she giggled. "Are you excited?" She asked as they exited the diner and walked to her Jeep.

"I can hardly contain myself," Luke replied flatly.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Well my first thought was books, but it's too easy to strike out there. And anything else, clothes, jewelry, seems over my head."

"Ah. The key to books is this. Rory loves kids' books, especially older hardback versions. Also, anything on punk or the 60s is perfect. Books on journalism or Yale would be good. Anything past books does get tricky though."

"What about you?" Luke queried, suddenly curious about what to get the woman in front of him.

"What about me?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"You have good taste in jewelry, so that's fine." Luke noticed Lorelai finger the necklace she wore. His necklace. "And if I see something good today, I'll point it out. Deal?"

"Perfect. Thanks."

"You're very welcome. I appreciate the effort. Most guys wouldn't even care about presents."

Luke shrugged. "This is our first Christmas living together. It should be special."

Luke got quieter as they neared the mall. As they walked inside, he found himself holding his breath. The wide walkways were trimmed with garlands, lights, and wreaths hanging from the ceiling. There were plenty of people, but it wasn't overly crowded. Luke paused in front of a huge map. "How big is this place?" He sputtered to Lorelai. "We'll never make it to all these stores."

"We don't have to. That's the beauty of it. Just go where you're interested in. And I've got a good place to start." Luke followed Lorelai, much to his dismay, into what looked like a very girly store. The mannequins all had on frilly, sequined shirts or shirts over one shoulder, which Luke didn't understand. There was a small case of jewelry near the back of the store. "Start small," Lorelai advised. "Pick something out. I'll be right back."

"You're leaving?" Lorelai noticed Luke's worried look.

"Just across the store," she reassured.

"Oh, okay." Luke felt out of place as Lorelai stepped away but he tried to concentrate on the jewelry in front of him instead of girls giggling in the background or the salesclerk who was walking his way. _Oh geez_, he thought.

"Anything I can help you with, sir?" She had short spiky hair and her eyes were lined thickly in dark blue.

"No thanks. I'm just looking."

"For your daughter?" The girl pressed.

"Uh yeah. Kind of."

She nodded and stepped away as Lorelai walked up, a smirk on her face. "What?"

"You didn't bite that girl's head off. I'm impressed."

"I can be civil. Plus we've only been here twenty minutes." Lorelai didn't respond, she just kept smiling. Luke turned back to the jewelry. "You're enjoying this way too much," he pouted.

"So do you see anything?"

Luke had discovered in the short time he had studied the jewelry, than picking out things for Lorelai was a lot easier than picking them out for her daughter. "I think I'm better at picking out things for you."

Lorelai seemed pleased by the comment but shook her head. "You have good taste, don't doubt that. What's something Rory would like?" Luke pointed to a silver necklace with a simple blue heart. "See? That's good!" Lorelai exclaimed, picking up the necklace to check the back. "And too expensive." She made a face. "Oh well, we have plenty of other choices." Luke found himself being dragged into another store, very similar to the first, just a couple of stores away.

By the fourth store, Luke was tired of looking at similar jewelry, it had all started to run together into his head. "Lorelai, this place is the exact same as the last one we were in. They even have the same necklace as that other store!" He handed her the silver necklace with the blue heart charm on it.

"Ah! Look at that, they do! But this one is half off. Even better!" She stomped her foot happily for emphasis. "Luke, you just made your first sale purchase. You should be proud."

"I think you're taking care of that just fine yourself. It's just a necklace, Lorelai. Liz will be insulted I didn't buy one from her."

"Don't tell her," Lorelai whispered. As they crossed to the cash register, something caught Lorelai's eye. "Ooh, hold on." Luke rolled his eyes and followed her across the store to a shoe rack.

"These boots? Are perfect." She caught one of the salesgirls who was walking past and requested her size. Luke sighed and sat down on one of the benches to wait. He surveyed the store, a lot of customers were younger girls, way too young to be wearing the clothes and makeup that they were. In the corner of the store, he caught sight of a young man, looking as impatient as he felt and holding his girlfriend's purse. Luke almost laughed. At least he wasn't that bad off. _Yet_, he thought to himself. Lorelai's squeals of delight caused him to turn around. The boots accentuated her legs nicely, but Luke knew Lorelai had at least two pairs of boots. "What do you think?" She asked, modeling them for him.

"They're nice," he nodded.

Lorelai's face fell. "You don't like them?"

"No, I do. I just—I don't understand why you need another pair of boots."

"These are red."

"Okay then, why do you need _red_ boots?"

"Because I don't have any."

"Lorelai, be serious. Do you actually have anything to wear with those?"

"Black goes with everything," she insisted.

"Then wear your black clothes with black boots."

"I can spend my money on whatever I want." She poked out her bottom lip and he caved.

"I know that," he sighed, rubbing a hand across his eyes. "Never mind. If you like them, that's fine."

"I do," she frowned down at her feet. "But I think I'll wait until after Christmas."

_Ahh_, Luke thought. A subtle clue, but no way was he buying Lorelai red boots for Christmas.

"Can we go to a bookstore now?" He whined as they left the store, the small bag with the necklace inside shoved safely into Lorelai's purse.

Lorelai gave him a pitiful look. "It's only been an hour, hon. But sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lorelai?" The raspy voice caught her off guard.

"Lu? Are you okay? How is he?"

"It doesn't look good. He got hit by a taxi. He's a messenger you know and—ah geez," his voice cracked.

Lorelai's heart pounded. "I'll be there, sweetie. Hold on."

"Lorelai, you didn't have to come. I would have come back tonight."

"I know, but you'll need someone there. You have to be there for Liz. I'll be there for you." She sped through the tunnel and weaved her way through traffic, racing into the ER. She didn't see Luke or Liz so she latched onto the first nurse she saw. "Is Jess Mariano here?"

"Hold on, ma'am. Let me check. Uh, they just took him up to ICU. Fourth floor."

Lorelai jabbed the elevator button until it arrived. She stepped out into another lobby and not four feet away were Luke and TJ. Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm herself before calling out to Luke. As he turned towards her, she felt tears pricking her eyes and she hugged Luke tightly, worried her finger nails would poke holes in the back of his shirt.

"How is he? Where's Liz?"

"They're just bringing him in now. Liz is--" Luke shook his head and Lorelai glanced over at TJ, who looked the most serious she'd seen him. "Liz is a mess." Lorelai nodded, remembering how panicked she had been when Rory was hurt.

"It'll be okay," she said simply, not knowing what else to say. She remembered it had been a good thing to hear when Rory was hurt. Luke nodded, looking unsure. Lorelai squeezed his hand and led him to one of the chairs outside the ICU.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days straight in a hospital. Lorelai knew Luke must have been torn up inside, memories from his mom and dad's deaths flooding back to him. The hospital was awash in unpleasantness, sorrow, and that slightly sick smell that seemed to emanate from the walls. Lorelai shivered just thinking about it. He had suggested she go home or to a hotel to wash up, but she refused, not wanting to leave his side for a minute. _"You'd think I was the one who was sick,"_ Luke had smiled at her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. But when she suggested the same to him, knowing his hatred for hospitals, she had received a look of reproof.

The first night they were kicked out of the ICU waiting room since it was after visiting hours, but went down to wait in the ER, where a nurse took pity on them and showed them to an empty room on the ICU floor. The room had a couch and chairs, but none of them could even think of sleep.

One day Rory came by for a few hours to sit with them. In the evening she had snuck off to do some Christmas shopping. _Christmas._ Lorelai had forgotten it was Christmas until Rory had mentioned it. Lorelai had been so looking forward to Christmas with Luke. At home, by the fire on Christmas Eve, opening presents in the morning, Sookie's Christmas dinner. And their trip to New York.

The second day, however, Lorelai had found herself nodding off several times and eventually Luke convinced her to lie down. She awoke, a crick in her neck, and turned to see Luke's solemn face. "Hey, I just had the strangest dream." It had been about her and Luke arguing over whether to have their wedding in the winter or the spring. She hadn't even thought that far. They were living in the same house, that was enough for now.

"He's gone, Lorelai." Luke interrupted.

"What?" She breathed. She felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, which slightly surprised her, since she had never been one to feel warm and fuzzy towards Jess. But this was different. This was someone important in Luke's life and someone who had been important in Rory's. He might have been directly removed from Lorelai, but not from her life. It stung and Lorelai tried to breathe in because she knew Luke needed her to be strong, but she couldn't seem to focus. Luke didn't respond, he just crumpled beside her and she pulled him next to her, whispering soothing words. He laid his head in her lap and she stroked his hair; Lorelai felt the hitch in Luke's breathing, his ribs rising and falling against her leg. She couldn't believe this had happened to Luke again, losing someone he loved. Wasn't it someone else's turn?

"Where's TJ?" She finally managed. This inane line of questioning the only thing she could think of to say. It didn't seem right somehow, but it fit the situation better than anything else she could think of.

"Taking care of Liz, I hope." Luke was wondering how he could do all this—stay strong for Liz, help with the arrangements, and a million other things—without breaking down over the nephew he had thought of as a son.

"Luke," Lorelai whispered, pausing, unsure of how to go on. "I'm so sorry," she breathed. Luke just nodded, brushing back one of her curls as she bent to kiss his forehead. Lorelai wasn't sure how long they sat there, but however long it was, it wasn't long enough to absorb the shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke didn't want to go back to work. Normally, he threw his emotions and his energy into whatever needed to be done: restocking the inventory, cleaning the diner, fixing Lorelai's house, but not now. Working in the diner would mean having to endure everyone's pitiful stares and what they thought were comforting words. He didn't need that. He just needed space and time. Rory caught him alone in the kitchen one afternoon.

"Skipping out on the diner today?" She asked casually, hoping he would take it that way.

"I can't face it just yet."

Rory nodded solemnly. "It's been hard on everyone."

"Can I ask you a favor?" Luke looked up.

"Of course."

"I have Lane and Caesar to help out at the diner, but it would be great to have someone else too. Someone I knew I could trust with things. Would you consider helping out? Just now, over your break, not once you were back at school."

"Oh wow," Rory was slightly flattered. "Um, sure, of course, Luke. And I'm sure mom would want to help out too."

"Yeah, she would." Luke wrung his hands. "But she's busy with the inn and I don't want to burden her."

"That's fine." Rory understood. "Lane and I can handle things."

Luke smiled at that, suddenly remembering Lane and Rory at five, sitting on the stools in his diner, giggling over their plate of fries. "Thanks Rory. This helps so much."

Rory turned from the cabinet she was searching through. "Luke?"

"Yeah?" He looked up and caught the serious look in her blue eyes.

"Were you still going to ask--"

The question struck him hard and fast across the face. He had thought about the ring in his safe briefly, but he'd had other things to dwell on. "Things have changed. I don't really know, Rory." He held up his hands, not sure what to say, what she expected to hear.

"Hey, it's your business. I just thought I'd ask." Rory shrugged turning back to the cabinet.

"Rory, you know I still love your mom." She stopped and turned again, a smile growing on her face.

"I know." She shut the cabinet and turned to leave. "Luke?" Luke glanced up again. "Did he—did you--"

"You can ask about Jess, it's okay."

"This just seems silly to ask, but, did he ever say anything else about me?"

"Did he love you?"

Rory nodded. If she was surprised Luke knew this bit of information, she didn't show it.

"He told me what happened that night. I guess it was a few weeks before your mom and I—anyways, that's the last I heard of it. I think he dated a couple girls, but you were his first love, ya know?"

Rory blushed, a bit embarrassed to hear Luke talk about something like love so candidly. It was fine when it was about her mother, but when it was her, well, it felt a little odd. "I know. It's hard to let go of that." She thought briefly of Dean and how her life would have been different if she had chosen Jess then. "Thanks Luke." He gave her a small smile as she left through the back door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Without the diner, however, Luke was at a loss of what to do with his time. He would have gone to visit Liz, but they had been keeping their distance. He didn't know what to say to her, how to have a normal conversation without his anger boiling me up inside her, blaming her for making him so attached, for making him feel this way again. He began running again. Luke had always taken care of himself, but he had given up running in his twenties when his dad had started needing more help around the store. He got up at 5:45, when it was just starting to get light out. He enjoyed the semi-darkness, the breaking dawn, the solitude—the only sound the slap of his shoes on the pavement, his pulse pounding in his ears. He started running farther and farther—two miles, three, until he was doing his normal six again. He knew Lorelai didn't understand it, this sudden obsession, but for once, she didn't say anything. Just gave him a kiss when she came downstairs to find him slick with sweat, reclining against the kitchen counter, a bottle of water in his hand.

Besides his runs, Luke stayed holed up at Lorelai's all day while Rory, Lane and Caesar ran the diner in his absence. Lorelai became used to the phone calls at work. That first couple of weeks was the hardest. Luke had held himself together so well at the hospital and with Liz, but Lorelai knew at some point he would break. It was the first time she had seen him cry.

Her feet were aching as she left the inn. Maybe breaking in a new pair of heels while they were hosting a party wasn't the best idea. She was ready for a long bath when she got home but Luke's truck in the driveway caught her off guard. He usually at least went to check on the diner in the evenings, sometimes helping out with close and it was early for him to be back. "Luke?" She called out as she entered. No reply. She eased out of her shoes and checked in the kitchen, then upstairs. The sheets were wrinkled and she could smell his aftershave. Then she noticed the bathroom door was shut. "Luke? You in there?" She asked softly.

"Lorelai?" Came the barely audible reply. She cracked open the door to see Luke in the bathtub, a glass of liquor on the floor, the bottle in his hand. Luke taking a bath was a rare enough occasion, but the alcohol was even more rare. Lorelai rarely saw Luke drink anything stronger than a weak martini. He was a beer guy.

"God, Luke, what are you doing?" She asked, slightly irritated he would be so irresponsible. But her tough façade fell as she studied his face. His eyes were red-rimmed and his cheeks were streaked with tears. "Lu?" Lorelai reached out to him.

"He was so young," he said simply. "He was so young, Lorelai and it isn't fair." Lorelai noticed the slurring of his words and rubbed his arm. He had run her name together. Her name that she always thought sounded so beautiful on Luke's lips. He said it so carefully, like it was fragile to him. Lorelai felt chilled as she knelt by the tub.

"He was like my son."

Lorelai frowned. "Like a son?"

"That's what I said. Like a son," Luke's eyes were clouded over when he looked up at her. "And Liz is a wreck and I can't take care of her and be okay myself." He rambled on and Lorelai smiled slightly, glad a little of the Luke she knew had seemed to return already. "It should have been me."

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that." Lorelai insisted and Luke looked almost ashamed, his brown eyes large and tired. "How about we get you out of here? Go to bed?"

"Bed. Yeah." Luke nodded. Lorelai dried him off best she could and wrapped him in her robe. Luke stumbled into the bedroom. Lorelai tucked Luke in, gave him a kiss and turned to go. "Lorelai?" She turned, wrapped in the covers, his hair damp, his eyes droopy, Luke looked little. "Stay? Please?" Lorelai felt something break inside of her.

"God, babe." Lorelai bit her lip, blinking back tears. "Of course." She slid in next to him, letting Luke wrap his arm around his waist like normal, her hand on top of his on her stomach. "Call me when stuff like this happens, okay?" She begged, glancing back at him for an answer. But Luke's eyes were already closed, his breathing even. She squeezed his hand. She was determined not to leave, not to let go. He was going to be okay. She needed him too.


	6. Part 6: The End and New Beginnings

**A/N:** My apologies for how long it took me to post this. Real life got in the way. I hope you enjoyed the story, melodramatic as it was.

Chapter 6

The roads were foggy as Luke, Lorelai, and Rory drove to the cemetery. Liz, actually TJ and Luke, had decided to have a private burial. The memorial service had been the day before at the church. Most of Stars Hollow was in attendance. Lorelai had been slightly surprised by this since Jess had always been known as the "town punk", but at the same time, not so surprising since Liz, and especially Luke, were well-loved by the townsfolk. Luke hadn't wanted to speak and Liz had been uncharacteristically quiet since the accident, so he had told Lorelai and Rory some things for the minister to say.

Lorelai glanced up and was surprised at how fast Luke was driving. Red brake lights appeared through the fog and Lorelai cringed as Luke slammed on the brakes.

"Ah geez, come on," he yelled at the car in front of them.

"Luke!"

"What?"

Lorelai caught herself. "Just please, be careful. It's foggy and I'd like to get there in one piece." Luke didn't say anything and Lorelai glanced back at Rory, who shrugged. When they arrived, Lorelai caught Luke as Rory headed towards Liz and TJ. "Luke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. You've been through so much and I had no right to—well, I guess we're all a little out of sorts."

"How am I not supposed to cry?" He asked and the look on his face broke Lorelai's heart and rendered her speechless for a moment.

"Luke, you can." Lorelai looked in his eyes and almost had to look away, the pain was still so visible.

"I have to be strong for Liz. But how can I when—I raised the kid for two years, Lorelai."

"I know you did, babe. You did the best you could and Liz is grateful for it. So believe me when I say she'll understand," she rubbed Luke's arm. "I brought lots of Kleenex." Lorelai smiled weakly. Luke just nodded and they began the seemingly long trek to the others.

Needless to say, the holidays in the Gilmore house had passed without much notice. The New Year's trip to New York had been cancelled and they had opened presents solemnly on Christmas. Rory went back to Yale the third week in January and Luke pondered hiring someone else to help out. He couldn't imagine the diner being fun to run anymore. But eventually, Lorelai had coaxed him back into it. He found himself actually looking forward to things—his dates with Lorelai, Valentine's Day—that wasn't to say certain things didn't remind him of Jess, but he liked to think he was slowly returning to normal.

xxxx2006xxxxx

This New Year's, he found himself on the couch with Lorelai and Rory, watching movies as usual. He must have dozed off near the end of _When Harry Met Sally_ because the next thing he remembered was Lorelai waking him up to wish him a happy new year. "Happy new year." He smiled, giving her a kiss as Rory pretended not to notice. Suddenly, he remembered something. "Hold that thought." He got up off the couch, grabbing his jacket.

"Luke? Where are you going? Luke!"

"Be right back." Lorelai exchanged confused glances with Rory.

"He's been so up and down lately," she shook her head, glancing towards the door, a smile on her face.

Luke wasn't sure this was what he had envisioned, he certainly hadn't planned anything but he knew it was right. Plus Jess would want him to do it.

As he returned from his quick trip to his apartment, it started to snow. Perfect, he thought. "Lorelai?" He stuck his head in the door. "Can you come outside please?"

"What about Rory?" He hadn't really expected an audience."

"Sure," he called. "Why not?" He finished under his breath.

"Oh, it's snowing!" Lorelai exclaimed as she stepped outside, before she even glanced at Luke or noticed the box in his hand. But Rory noticed; she hung back, watching from the doorway.

"Luke," Lorelai said slowly as she took it all in. She was sure her voice shook, but she was too busy reminding herself to breathe.

"Marry me?" He breathed in a low, hushed tone. His hands trembled slightly but he shook it off. "This past year has been hard on both of us, but I want to make a change. I want to make a new start with you, Lorelai." The words spilled out of his mouth and he was shocked to find them there. Being mouthy is a characteristic of the woman standing across from him, not himself. Her hand was partially over her mouth in shock.

Lorelai kept staring at the box in Luke's hands. She was afraid of what would happen if her gaze traveled up to his face—she might spontaneously combust—her heart was racing, the blood pulsing so quickly she swore she could feel it in her fingers and toes. She blinked hard, finally noticing the way Luke was studying her. She doesn't remember anyone ever looking at her that way. She's never even seen Luke look at her that way. A slow smile lit up her face and she finds the ability to move, flying towards him. "This is the best new year's ever! Much better than some old party." Her arms slipped around Luke's neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. He sighed against her, his breath tickling her ear before he dipped down to kiss her. Lorelai felt the sting of snow on her hands as it shifted towards them, blowing across the porch, but she doesn't care.

"So yes?" Luke asked, the familiar twinkle back in his eyes.

"Yes! Of course, yes!" Lorelai laughed in relief as Luke opened the box and pulled out the ring. "Oh Luke, it's gorgeous." Luke smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger, squeezing her hand and stroking her palm as he slowly kissed her again. Lorelai's other hand slid inside Luke's coat, a fist of flannel, trying to pull him closer.

"Sorry I didn't plan any of this. I just had the idea and then it was snowing and I figured-" Luke shrugged.

"It was perfect," she sighed, tears in her eyes. "I can't believe you and—oh!" She turned to Rory, still in the doorway, who laughed and ran to hug her mom.

"Mom and I thought you had finally lost it," Rory babbled as she hugged look.

"In a good way," Lorelai reassured. Luke just rolled his eyes and let himself be drawn into the embrace.

"Lorelai, doll!" Babette called from her porch. "Are you having a party?"

"No, Babette, we're just a little excited about the New Year." Lorelai replied, trying to hide her smile. "Did we wake you?"

"No, Morey and I were up watching TV. I'll let you kids get back to your fun. See you in the morning."

"Good night!"

"Let's continue the festivities inside." Luke suggested.

Rory begged off to go to Lane's for awhile, congratulating her mom and Luke once again.

"She ran off awfully fast. Are you sure she's okay with it?" Luke quizzed.

"Luke, of course she is. I'm sure she wanted to give us some time to enjoy it."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense." Luke smirked, watching Lorelai look at her hand. She glanced up, noticed his line of vision and blushed slightly. "It's just—we're getting _married_. Are you sure you want to put up with me full-time?"

"How much more full-time can it get?" Lorelai hit Luke on the chest. "Ugh. I mean, yes. Do you think you can with me?"

"That's easy." She pulled him into a kiss.

"Hmm, you're right," he said softly. Lorelai laughed, ruffling his hair.

"But seriously, we've never talked about…well, all those things."

"What is there to talk about? I love being with you. And Rory, I love being a part of this family. We see each other every day anyways. Not that much will change, Lorelai."

"Well, that's true. And we both have our jobs. We have the Crap Shack here."

"And we can keep the apartment over the diner for secret getaways," Luke suggested, his eyes twinkling.

"Why Mr. Danes, I believe that calls for a 'dirty!'" Lorelai sighed and played with the hem on the wrist of Luke's sleeve.

"That's not a happy sigh. That's a worried sigh. Why are you worried?"

"I'm not. I'm excited. I'd just been thinking about something recently, especially with the whole Jess thing," she said softly, making sure to tread carefully.

"I'm listening."

"I saw how you were with him, Luke, and how much you cared about what happened to him. And I wanted you to feel that way about my kid-"

"I love Rory, you know that-"

"I know. I mean, I want you to be as good a parent as you were with Jess, with _our_ kid." Lorelai squeezed his hand, her eyes glistening.

"Are you..?" He trailed off, his eyes wide.

"No, no, just you know-"

"In the future?" Luke caught his breath.

"I wasn't sure I'd ever—well, after Rory, I thought sometimes it would be nice to have another kid but I wanted to do it right, with a husband and all that good stuff."

"Sounds good to me." He smirked. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I would be honored to raise a kid with you, Lorelai."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, okay. We'll see how things go."

"Good, that's good." Luke thought of something. "Are you going to change your name?"

Lorelai cocked her head to the side. She hadn't ever thought about it. In the past, she would have wanted to stay a Gilmore, since Rory had her name. With Luke, it was different. Rory was almost old enough to get married herself and although Lorelai didn't despise her last name, it would be nice to be old-fashioned.

"I think I am," she said with a grin. "I like the sound of it. Lorelai Danes."

Luke couldn't quite fathom what he had heard Lorelai say. In all the years he had known her, in her bubbly, mouthy way, he'd never expected those words to come from her lips. They sounded perfect. "Me too," he leaned in to kiss her, a long slow kiss, Lorelai's hand cupping his cheek like when she kissed him on the porch of the Dragonfly, like she had kissed him a million times since.

Maybe Lorelai had been right all these years, maybe snow was magical.

_fin_


End file.
